The Invasion of The Cryptics!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After taking a school fieldtrip to the museum of magical and mythical lost artifacts, Cassie develops her own shrink ray for her school science fair. However she accidentally shrinks herself along with the rest of her siblings and a bunch of gigantic creepy crawlers (cryptics) are unleashed upon them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Cassie's New Friend

Today was a big day for all of my children. Peter, Nathan, and Cassie were going back for their first day of school while I took Jane out to get her ears pierced. Since she didn't go back until another few weeks (she was going to be in her first year at Hogwarts) we were having a very special Daddy daughter day. I had promised her that since she was now the appropriate age that her mother and I had decided on, we would go to the mall to get her ears done.

Then we would eat lunch there and then I would take her bowling before we went back home. Even though I knew that she was extremely excited about our day today, I could also tell that she was extremely nervous. That's when suddenly Jack came into the back of the line carrying his baby girl Susie who was now almost a year old.

"Uncle Jack?" Jane began. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey kiddo, I see you're spending some time alone with your dad." He told her with a grin.

"Yes we're spending the whole entire day together." I told him happily.

"So are we. Sarah's at work and Joshua's in school so I figured that I'd take little Susie to get her ears pierced today." He explained.

"What!?" Jane exclaimed. "But she's only a baby!"

"I know, but Sarah and I thought that it would be kind of cute if she got her ears pierced." He said.

"Well I hope you guys are aware that you're going to have to be the ones cleaning them so she doesn't get an infection since she can't do it herself yet." I pointed out.

"C'mon Dad this isn't fair!" Jane cried.

"As Dodger once told Oliver in the movie Oliver and Company, fairs are for tourists." I told her as she made a disgusted face at me. That's when suddenly Susie started to fuss.

"Uh oh, it looks like this little tike is a little bit apprehensive about the whole ordeal. I'll be right back after I give her a changing." He said before he walked away.

"What the heck was he talking about?" Jane asked me with an utter state of confusion.

"He was just joking that she must be nervous about getting her ears pierced since she made a messy in her nappy." I explained.

"Dad, is this going to hurt?" she asked me.

"Only for a second, but I'm sure that you can handle it since you're a big girl now." I told her as I smiled down at her before the line started to move.

Meanwhile Nathan's and Cassie's bus had just arrived in front of the school. Just as they had been getting off of it with the rest of the kids they ran into somebody that she had never seen before. It was a little red haired girl around their age but a couple years older than Cassie. She also had skin as white as snow and light blue-green eyes.

A dog was leading her and it was a beautiful blueish-grey color with a little bit of brown and white mixed in and wearing a blue vest. It was the most beautiful dog Cassie had ever seen, although she wondered why it had one brown eye and one blue eye. There couldn't _possibly_ be another time dog in her neighborhood could there?

"Hi." Cassie said as the other girl smiled and nodded at her with a tiny wave of her left hand. "I like your dog, what's his name?" she asked her when suddenly the other girl touched her cheek twice with her index finger. "Oh, I see. She's a girl." She began.

"What?" Nathan wondered.

"She's deaf so she's using sign language to communicate with us." Cassie explained to him. "So that's why you have a dog with you right?" she questioned as the other girl smiled and nodded at her again.

"If she's deaf then how can she hear what we're saying?" Nathan asked.

"A lot of deaf people can learn to read lips as well as sign language." Cassie began. "Which is good because I only know a little bit of it." She finished. "What's your name?" she asked the other girl in which she started spelling out a M then an o, and after that a n, then an i, and then next a c, and finally an a with her fingers. "Monica." Cassie realized.

"Wow, that's a really pretty name. My name is Cassie." She told her as she did her best to spell it out. "What's your dog's name?" she asked her as she stuck out her index and middle finger and moved her hand from side to side. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know that one." She said as she breathed a sad sigh.

Monica grabbed a note pad out of her back pocket and scribbled a word down with her pen before she showed it to her of what she had written "Sugar." She read. "Hi Sugar," she began as she bent down and the dog started wagging her tail excitedly. "Can I pet her?" she questioned as she glanced up at the other girl who smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks, she's so sweet." Cassie said as she started to stroke the top of her head and she giggled as the dog licked her face. "Why does she have different colored eyes though?" Cassie wondered when suddenly the bell rang. "I'm sorry my foster brother and I have got to go." She began as she slowly looked stood back up. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked as she clasped her hands together and moved them up and down in front of her chest.

Monica smiled and nodded at her. "Great! We'll sit together at lunch and play together at recess. See you later!" Cassie cried with a wave as Monica waved back at her before she watched them walk inside the building together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The First Day of School

Jane couldn't wait to get home that afternoon to show her aunt and uncle how grownup she looked now that she had pretty pink stubs inside her ears. She raced into her bedroom to examine them inside the mirror when suddenly Peter got home from school.

"Hullo son, how was your first day back?" I asked him but from the look on his face I could tell that it didn't go well.

"Terrible." He began. "I've got so much homework to do because this kid kept asking me questions when I was in study hall and I couldn't get any of it done. Then besides that we've got a new basketball coach and she's the prettiest girl in our school." He said.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"Because she picks the team members on how cute she thinks they are and because of that I didn't make the team." He told me.

"Well that doesn't seem fair." I said.

"I know, that's because it isn't. Then on top of everything else Maggie and I aren't even in the same classes anymore." He said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Gee, I'm sorry son." I told him.

"Forget it Dad, there's nothing that you can do. Except maybe have us move to Gallifrey." He said as he slunk back into his bedroom. I felt bad for him but if he really knew and understood what a time lord's life was really like then he'd realize that things could be a lot worse.

A few hours later Nathan and Cassie came through the door. I just secretly hoped and prayed that their day had been. "Hey, you're back." I began as I greeted them with a grin. "How was school?"

"It was great!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly. "I met a new friend named Monica, she can't hear though but we still had a great time at lunch and recess anyway." She began. "This year our teacher said that we're going to be learning how to add and subtract two and three digit numbers and we're even going to learn how to multiply!" she cried.

"That's great munchkin, do you have any homework?" I asked her.

"Yeah we have a little bit. For English we have to write a report on what we did this summer and then for science we have to come up with an idea for an invention. The winner will be able to participate in the school science fair." She explained.

"Well that should be easy for you, you're a little miss scientist." I told her.

"Yeah but so far I don't have any ideas." She told me.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll come up with something. When's it due?" I asked her.

"Next Friday." She replied.

"Well that's perfect that should give you plenty of time. Do you want a snack before you get started on your homework?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed as I grinned down at her.

"Very well then how about I make your favorite, fish sticks dipped in custard." I suggested.

"Daddy that's _your_ favorite snack." She told me.

"Alright then how about green apples and peanut butter?" I questioned.

"Sounds great!" she cried as I gave a little chuckle before I went into kitchen. Cassie ran down the hall and into her bedroom where Jane was sitting at her desk by her laptop.

"Hey." Cassie began as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and onto her bed. Although Jane simply just ignored her so she decided to see what she was looking at on the computer. "Eww! What are all those little bugs?" she asked her.

"They're creepy crawlers." She told her.

"What!?"

"Creepy crawlers, something that was around back when Mum was a kid. They're selling some of them on Ebay." She explained.

"And why on earth or on the planet Gallifrey would you ever want anything like those inside the house?" Cassie wondered with a look of disguist.

"Because Nathan's birthday is coming up and he wanted some of them."

"Eww!" Cassie cried again. "Boys are strange." She said.

"Cassie! Your snacks ready!" I called from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she cried as she quickly rushed back out of the room and sat down at the table next to Nathan who was already enjoying his snack. She dipped one of her apple slices into the bowl of peanut butter and took a bite. "Ouch!" she cried as she rested her hand on the side of her cheek and spat out a tooth inside the palm of her hand along with a tiny trail of blood.

"Hey look at that, you lost another baby tooth." I began. "I guess that means that you'll have to put it under your pillow tonight for the tooth fairy to come and collect it." I told her.

"Daddy I'm eight years old now, I'm old enough to know that there's no such thing as the tooth fairy." She said.

"Oh really? How would you know that?" I questioned her.

"I_ I_ I dunno I just do!" she snapped.

"Well then I guess if she doesn't exist then you won't be getting any money tonight." I told her with a sly grin.

"Well, alright, I guess that I could always try,.." she began. "just in case." She added quickly.

"I figured you might change your mind." I told her with a wink and another little chuckle.

The next morning she woke up to find a pound (one dollar) of cash under her pillow. I promised her that I would pick her up from school and take her to the candy store to spend it if she wanted to. That afternoon I waited in front of the school for her to arrive and as she got into the backseat she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked her out of interest.

"It's a permission form, we're going on a fieldtrip tomorrow to the museum." She explained.

"Wow that sounds interesting." I told her.

"Yeah I know, you just need to sign it. I can't wait, maybe I'll get some ideas for my science project there." She told me.

"You never know." I told her before I pulled away from the curb and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Fieldtrip

Cassie, Nathan, Monica, and Sugar stepped off the bus together and walked a crossed the street to the museum. As usual Sugar helped her owner make it safely a crossed. "Alright everyone make sure that you all stay together as a group and keep your hands to yourselves." Their teacher told them.

"Wow, this place _is_ creepy." Cassie said as she glanced over at the stuffed werewolf and then over at the gigantic spider. That's when Monica held two of her fingers and made a V before she twisted her wrist to move it backward and forward.

"What is she saying?" Nathan asked.

"I think that means again." Cassie began. "Are you asking me if I've been here before?" she wondered as Monica nodded because she knew that she wouldn't understand a full sentence. "No, _I_ haven't, but my father has." She told her. "C'mon let's go look around." She said as the three of them started walking upstairs. "Maybe sometime you can teach me some sign language, that way we'll be able to communicate more." She said.

Monica grinned and placed two of her thumbs up into the air. "That's an easy one." Cassie said with a grin as the two girls started to giggle. That's when suddenly Cassie saw a glowing golden light from up ahead. "Oh c'mon Monica, I want to show you something!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand as she guided her and Nathan into the room.

Monica held up both of her hands and wiggled her fingers while moving her hands up and down. "Fire." Cassie realized before she made the G sign and then moved her hands apart. "Gold." Cassie said as her friend pointed at the object and then wiggled her index finger around. "Oh I see, she's asking what that fiery golden object is over there." Cassie translated as Monica nodded.

"That's the resurrection ring, it brings people back from the dead." Nathan explained as Monica smiled and wiggled her thumb back and forth.

"Oh I remember this, my father told me about it. It's a geoscope." Cassie began as she looked through it. "It helps you see right through the wall." She said when suddenly Monica pointed to her eyes with her front two fingers.

"Cassie I think she's asking if she can have a turn." Nathan told her.

"Oh, sure." She said as she backed away and allowed the other girl to look inside before she turned around and looked towards the wall. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she saw a great humongous black machine with the plague;

 **"Shrink Ray"**

"They actually _have_ one of these?" she asked with astonishment as Monica turned to look up at her as she hurried over to the wall and started reading the plague out loud. "This machine can shrink any given object and was inspired by Honey I shrunk the Kids and its two sequels." She read.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I found my new science project! I'm going to make my own shrink ray!" she exclaimed.

"Just exactly how are you going to do that Cassie when you can't even cross the street by yourself yet." Nathan pointed out.

"I dunno, but I'm sure I'll figure it out! It's a guaranteed winner for sure!" she cried when suddenly the teacher warned the groups that they had five more minutes to look around before it was time to go back to the bus. Cassie held up her hand in front of Monica and stretched out her fingers and she nodded in agreement.

"Hey Monica, do you want to come over this weekend and help me with my new project?" she asked her but she heaved a heavy sad sigh and shook her head. She bumped her fists together and pointed outward with her pointer and middle finger before raising two fingers up on both of her hands and pointed them down to the floor inside a fast motion.

"Oh, your grandfather died?" Cassie questioned as the other girl nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. My grandmother died when I was just a baby and my mother died last year so I know how that feels." She said. "Well I guess that means you have to go to the funeral then." She said as Monica nodded again. "Well alright, I really hope you feel better and I'm so sorry about what happened." She told her.

Monica touched her chin with her hand and then moved it up and down thanking her with a final thumbs up. "C'mon guys we better go and check everything else out before we have to leave." Cassie said as the other two followed her out of the room.

 _…._

"Thank God it's the weekend." Peter said as he came through the door with a rather large groan.

"Whoa what happened to you, you look like you just came back from combat." I told him.

"You won't _believe_ how many tests that I've already had." He said.

"They're probably just reviewing you for what you learned last year." I said.

"Well at least one good thing happened," he began. "I talked to the principal about how unfairly Coach Jessica was treating me and the other boys and she got fired. They're now looking for a new coach." He said.

"Oh really?" I questioned him eagerly.

"Oh, no. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" he asked me.

"Sure, why not!?" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"I can think of a hundred different reasons actually." He began. "C'mon Dad! First you went out with my history teacher and now this!?" he exclaimed. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Oh c'mon Peter I think that I'd make a great coach." I told him.

"This isn't just another way to see Miss Oswald again is it?" he asked me.

"No, it's a way for us to spend some time together just father and son. Now you've got to admit that sounds pretty good doesn't it?" I questioned as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright fine, you got the job. Just don't do anything to embarrass me alright?"

"You got it." I told him with a grin before giving him a great big pat on the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Cassie, You Did It Again

That afternoon after Nathan and Cassie got home I could tell that they were really excited about something. "Hey guys, how was the fieldtrip?" I asked them.

"It was great! I got an idea for my science project!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Oh really? And what's that?" I asked her.

"I'm not telling you silly!" she told me. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Well alright munchkin but just be careful. I got some big news of my own by the way." I said.

"What?" she asked me.

"I'm going to be Peter's new b-ball coach." I told her proudly.

"Congratulations." She told me before she turned back over to Nathan. "C'mon Nathan let's get started." She told him.

"But I still don't understand how you're going to build a shrink_" he began before she quickly covered his mouth and I looked at her with a state of confusion and bewilderment before she pulled him away.

"Dad I think that she's up to something." Jane said as she came out of her bedroom wearing a denim vest with jeans and a pair of brown boots. She also had her hair pulled back in fancy red braids.

"When isn't she?" I questioned my oldest daughter.

"Good point." She said. "Anyway, I'm ready for my first riding lesson." She told me.

"And you look cute as a button. I'll just tell your brother and aunt and uncle that we're on our way so they know to look after the younger ones." I said before I turned to walk down the hallway and went inside Cassie's bedroom to find her climbing on top of her chair and getting something out of the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm just getting my microscope." She told me nervously.

"Well what do you need a microscope for?"

"My science project, it has to do with something really tiny."

"Well,.. ok. I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking your sister to her lessons now. So mind your brother and Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha." I told her.

"Yes Daddy." She told me.

"Alright, I love you both and I'll be back in a little bit." I told them as Cassie waited until I left the house until she finished getting out her microscope.

"Now I need a laser." She said as she set the machine down on the bed. "Hey Nathan can you find me Angel's laser light toy? That should be perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Well alright, but when are you going to tell me what you're doing?" he asked.

"Soon, trust me. There's just something that I need to do first." She told him before he turned around and left the room. Then Cassie walked over to her desk and pulled out one of the drawers and stopped for a moment to stare down at her mother's old sonic screwdriver. Although it was still painful for her to look at since she missed her so much, she took it inside her hand with a look of determination knowing that she would make her mother proud.

A couple of hours later Jane and I came back home. Mickey and Martha were already inside the kitchen cooking dinner. "Ah, there you are." Mickey began as he turned to look over at his niece with a grin. "So how did it go?" he asked her.

"It went alright until I fell off." She answered.

"Ouch," he began. "are you alright?" he wondered.

"Yeah, but I need a shower." She said before she turned to walk down the hallway.

"She seems to be handling it rather well." Mickey said.

"Yeah but I think that her mother has something to do with it. After all getting right back on a horse after you fall off it was one of her favorite expressions." I explained.

"Besides practice makes perfect." Mickey added.

"What's for dinner?" I asked them.

"Chicken and dumplings." He answered.

"That's great, it smells terrific. Anyway, I better go check on Cassie and see how her science project is coming along." I said as I walked down the hall and into her bedroom. "Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I was home." I said when I suddenly saw what they had made.

For Cassie had her microscope attached to her entertainment center that now had different gears attached to the machine and a bright red laser. "Tada!" she cried as she held her arms wide open with triumph.

"Wow," I breathed. "you did such a great job, it looks amazing,.." I began with a pause. "What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a shrinking machine. I hope you don't mind but I used Mum's old sonic screwdriver to magnify the laser so that it's powerful enough to shrink anything." She told me.

"Of course I don't mind, that is so cool!" I exclaimed. "How does it work?" I questioned her.

"I'll show you." She told me as she walked over to the entertainment center and pulled back a shiny red lever that made the top of the machine recline backwards. "I'm setting it to maximum power so you better stand back." She said as she turned a few of the gears before pushing a big red button in the back of it and fired a bright ray of light onto one of her pillows.

I watched with great astonishment as it shrank down to the size of a marshmallow right before my eyes. My eyes widened with disbelief and excitement as I picked it up and held it inside the palm of my hand. "I don't _believe_ it." I whispered. "It works! It actually works!" I cried. "Now how do you re enlarge it?" I asked her.

"Put it back down on the bed and you'll find out." She told me as I set it back down and stepped back while she turned a few other levers and knobs and pushed the button again and it returned to its original size.

"Oh my God! We're going to be so rich! Wait until I tell your mother!" I shouted excitedly.

"What?" Cassie asked inside a small little voice.

"Aren't you happy about it? Don't you know what you've invented?"

"No, I didn't invent it, it was somebody else's idea first. Besides I don't want to sell it! I want to use it to win the science fair." She told me. "Don't you care at all about my feelings?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course I do." I began as I squatted down in front of her. "look I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just got excited that's all. I'm really proud of you Cassie, and I'm so proud to call you my daughter." I told her. "I just know that you're going to win, I can feel it!" I told her with an excited whisper as I grinned at her and looked at her lovingly.

"Thanks Daddy," she began as she smiled back at me. "but I just got to make sure that nobody else touches this but me." She said before she put one of her blankets over the top of it and draped it there.

"Good, now you should probably wash up for supper because I have a feeling that it'll be ready soon." I told her.

"Good, I'm starving! What are we having?" she asked me.

"Chicken and dumplings one of your favorites." I said as I continued to grin at her.

"Yum!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the bedroom and Nathan rushed after her.

"Wait for me!" he called.

"Jane," I began as I knocked on the bathroom door after I heard the shower go off. "soup's on."

"Alright, I'll be right out!" she called. A few moments later she wrapped up inside a towel and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. Then after she had her clothes back on she turned to glance over at the strange object suddenly in the corner of the room. "Hmm, that's odd. I wonder what this is." She said to herself as she pulled the blanket off.

"This looks like Cassie's science experiment. I wonder what it does." She said as she started twisting the gears around unaware that the laser was now pointed directly at her. "Hmm, it doesn't appear to be doing anything." She said before she pushed the gigantic red button and vanished within a blink of an eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Malfunction

 _Alright just to let you know this story is probably going to end up being divided in two parts because of the length so this will probably be the end of the first part. Anyway, be sure that you all read my profile because I just made a pretty important announcement, and enjoy the next chapter and the rest of the story!_

"That's funny, Jane seems to be taking a rather long time." I began. "I sure hope that she's alright." I said when suddenly dinner was served and the rest of us started eating our meal. Little did I know Jane was anything but alright.

Meanwhile, Jane had slowly started to stand back up onto her feet as she looked up and gasped with horror and astonishment while she brushed herself off. "What the heck just happened to me!?" she wondered to herself when she suddenly gazed up at the machine. "Oh,.. my,.. God." She said before she gave a great big shriek of horror at least that's how she thought it came out but to the rest of the world it wasn't anything but a mere chipmunk shrieking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This _can't_ be happening to me! As soon as I get back to my regular size I'm going to turn that Cassie into a fly and make her live in a pond full of frogs for doing this to me! That is, if I ever _do_ get back to my original size." She said worriedly as she continued turning her head and looking around her anxiously.

"You know, I'm starting to get worried." I began. "It doesn't usually take her this long to get dressed."

"She's a girl, it's nothing more than typical behavior." Mickey said but Cassie just simply grew a worried look on her face as she widened her eyes and stopped eating with her fork held high above her plate.

"Cassie are you alright?" I asked her out of concern.

"Uh yeah, I just have to go check on something real quick." She told me before she leaped up from the table and ran down the hallway into her room. "Oh no!" she exclaimed inside a horrified gasp when she glanced over at her machine and saw that the blanket was pulled off of it. She quickly lifted her feet off the ground and looked at the bottom of each one just to be safe.

When she realized that she hadn't accidentally flattened her sister she carefully made her way back a crossed the room looking at the bottoms of her feet with every step that she took. "I've got to find a way to reverse this thing." She said as she started turning the gears around and tried to pull the lever back but instead it got jammed. "Ah, nuts!" she cried.

"Cassie," I began as I stood up from the table and started walking down the hall back towards her bedroom. "is everything alright in there?" I asked her.

"Don't come in! I'm busy getting into my nightgown!" she cried.

"This early? It's not even seven-thirty yet." I told her.

"Grr! Come on you stupid thing!" she cried when suddenly she accidentally pulled back on it too far and hit her back against the red button. "Oh no." she said as she widened her eyes with disbelief before the ray came down on top of her and shrunk her down to the size of an ant.

"Aha! _There_ you are!" Jane snapped as her "ahem" little sister appeared in front of her. She reached out towards her and leaped on top of her tumbling her over onto the ground while meanwhile I came into the room.

"Wait, stop." Cassie told her inside a hushed whisper.

"Girls?" I began as I started pushing the door open wider. "Where are you?" I asked them when suddenly I saw the machine had been uncovered. "Oh no, MICKEY!" I hollered on the top of my lungs before I hurried out of the room.

"What's going on? Do you want to stir up the whole entire neighborhood!?" he exclaimed.

"We have a big problem," I began. "or I should say a tiny one."

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"It's Cassie, she invented a shrinking machine and now she accidentally shrunk herself and her sister." I explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Well they both just went into their room and now I can't find them anywhere so what other logical explanation would there be?" I questioned him.

"He's got a point," Peter began. "you know Cassie and her science experiments."

"Exactly, so what am I supposed to do about this?" I wondered.

"Hey Nathan, do you have a magnifying glass that I can borrow?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah sure, come on!" he cried as he ran down the hallway unaware that Cassie had caused the machine to malfunction and it was now shrinking everything that got in the way of the laser beam, even the boys as they ran past the room.

 **End of Part One**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Invasion of the Cryptics!

 _Sorry I didn't update much yesterday, I was having sort of a rough day. But today's an all new day and I'm feeling a lot better so I'll get a lot more done today I promise. So enjoy!_

"Whoa, what the heck happened to us?" Peter asked as he and Nathan slowly got back up to their feet.

"To put it simply," Cassie began as she and her older sister walked up to them and held her thumb and index finger apart from each other in only a small distance of space. "We're teeny." She told him.

"Thanks a lot Cassie this is the worst thing that you've done to us!" Jane snapped at her.

"I'm sorry but it was an accident!" she cried.

"She's right, it's not like she did it on purpose." Peter pointed out.

"The Doctor can fix us, can't he?" Nathan questioned.

"Sure he can! Our father is the greatest scientist in the entire galaxy!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly before adding; "I think." Inside a small voice.

"He better! I've been seeing some very strange bugs around here lately, and I don't want to run into any of them when they can tear my head off." Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked her. "What kind of bugs?"

"I'm not sure but they have been really big and black with bright green glowing eyes. One time I saw one in the middle of the night and my hearts almost stopped." She told him. "They were the most terrifying creatures that I've ever seen."

"Uh oh." Peter began.

"What do you mean by uh oh!? You know that's the last thing that I want to hear coming out your mouth right now!" Jane snapped at him.

"I'm sorry it's just that those creatures that you just described were cryptics." He told her.

"I've heard about those." Cassie began. "Aren't those the cyber bugs that come out of your computer and resemble creepy crawlers?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's all part of The Master's plot to take over the galaxy. And what better way to do it then to use the very thing that all humans down here use. That's why he created the virus. They start off as tiny ordinary bugs eating up all of your food and chewing through your walls until they grow to be the size of your house and then it's pretty much game over." He said.

"Peter I'm scared, what are we going to do?" Nathan asked him.

"Well first we have to get Dad to make us our regular sizes again, then we'll figure out a way to get rid of the cryptics." He said.

"While at the same time trying to avoid getting killed in the process." Jane said.

"Jane, that's enough." Peter warned.

"You're not the boss of me!" she snapped as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"No, but I am your brother and the oldest one here now so that makes me in charge. Cassie made a simple mistake so now it's time to forgive and forget." He told her.

"It's kind of hard to forget that when I'm an inch tall and a bunch of man-eating bugs are on the loose!" she hollered angrily. That's when suddenly they heard something whiz past them and saw a great black shadow move a crossed the room.

Cassie gasped and widened her eyes. "Did you guys see that?" she questioned as she hid behind her big sister.

"Yes, now get off of me!" Jane shouted as she shoved her away.

"That's it, everybody be quiet!" Peter snapped inside a whisper when suddenly he heard a low hiss and growling sound and he quickly spun on his heel to turn around and look behind him along with everyone else. Sure enough there was a gigantic spider with glowing eyes crawling towards them while showing them its sharp piercing teeth while it wiggled its eight limbs at them and drooled hungrily.

"Run!" he shouted as Jane screamed.

"No problem there." Cassie said as all four of them started racing down the hallway.

"Now what are we doing to do genius!?" Jane exclaimed when suddenly they saw movement up ahead.

"Watch out for Dad's feet!" Peter yelled as one of my shoes moved past them in slow motion.

"I sure hope the kids are alright." I said as they stopped and looked up at me and listened to what I was saying. That's when I suddenly looked down and saw the spider that had been chasing. "Ah, there you are you bloody bastard." I said as I reached for my newspaper and rolled it up into a long tube.

"Look out!" Peter cried as he pushed the overs onto the ground to avoid the smack that killed the spider.

"I can't believe it, I've been killing these things every five minutes. I just don't understand where they're all coming from." I said. "And I think they're the ones that have been chewing little holes inside the walls." I said when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hold on a second," I began as I went to go answer it and saw a familiar face once I opened it. "Oh, hullo Maggie." I greeted her warmly.

"Hullo I'm looking for Peter." She said.

"He's in the girl's bedroom working on Cassie's science project." I told her.

"Well if it's Cassie's, then why is he working on it?" she asked.

"Well, actually, he's trying to fix it. It malfunctioned and shrunk his two sisters." I explained.

"Cassie built a shrink ray?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't it cool!?" I questioned her eagerly with excitement.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" she wondered as Mickey grinned and shook his head with disbelief.

"You obviously haven't spent much time around The Doctor have you? I mean he's taken on werewolves, dragons, demons, and other aliens. Compared to all of that a shrink ray is just kid's stuff." He told her.

"Yeah but that's the whole entire reason that I came over, look." She said as she handed me a printed out piece of paper that had a picture of a gigantic robotic snake on the top of it.

"Beware of the cryptics." I said as I read the headline aloud to myself.

"What the hell is that all about?" Mickey asked me.

"According to this it's about a computer virus that's function is to take over the planet." I told him.

"This has The Master written all over it." Maggie said. "And you know that the first person he'll send those things after is Peter." She told me.

"She's right. He's been trying to kill him ever since he was a baby to stop the prophecy from coming true." Mickey said.

"There _has_ to be a way to stop it." Maggie said.

"There is, but it's kind of complicated. First of all we have to warn Peter and get the girls back to their normal sizes." I told her.

"I'll go check on him and make sure that he's alright." She said as she walked back towards the girl's bedroom. "Peter?" she questioned as she stuck her head in the doorway. "Are you alright?" she began. "Where are you? I need to talk to you." She said but there came no answer as the shrinking machine continued to buzz and Maggie scrunched her face up with confusion at the strange noises that it was making.

"What the devil is that rubbish?" she wondered when all of a sudden the laser light pointed at her and all of a sudden it fired its beam shrinking her down to size. Peter and everyone else started running towards her as she placed her hands up against her cheeks and started to scream with horror.

"Shh, Maggie, it's alright." Peter reassured her.

"Peter what just happened to me? Am I shrunk?" she questioned him reluctantly afraid of the answer that he would give her.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are." He told her as she tried to open her mouth but found that she couldn't let a sound escape it and fell over backwards onto the floor instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Adventure Begins

"That went well." Cassie said sarcastically.

"Maggie, are you alright?" Peter asked her as he bent down beside her and took ahold of her hand and gently smacked it. "Please, wake up." He whispered when suddenly her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Peter?" she questioned. "Is that you? I was having the worst nightmare in my life." She said.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare, we're shrunk." He began. "But the good news is that I think I figured out a way to fix us." He said.

"Really? How?" Cassie wondered.

"We need to get to the TARDIS. Dad told me that it recognizes DNA, and so once we get there, it should return us back to our normal sizes because that's the way we're supposed to be." He explained.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked him.

"No, but I figured that it's worth a shot." He told her.

"Uh, news flash! The TARDIS is parked on the side of the street. That will take us days! Besides, do you know are chances of making it there alive with all of those creatures after us!?" Jane exclaimed.

"About two in a billion actually." He said.

"Exactly! You're a time lord so use your common sense!" she snapped.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Just stay here for the rest of our lives!?" Maggie yelled at her. "It just so happens that I agree with him." She said.

"You would, after all he's _your_ boyfriend." Jane said.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends." She told her.

"Well forgive me but it looks a whole lot friendlier from where I'm standing." She said as she folded her arms and casually looked away from them.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Peter snapped at her. "Look, we're not going to get anywhere standing around here and arguing with each other. The only way this is going to work is if we all work together." He said.

"Alright then tell me this, how are we going to get outside?" Jane asked him.

"There's a crack under the door. We'll get through that way." He told her as he glanced over at it. "I'll go through first and then I'll help everyone else through." He said as he quickly ran over to the door and knelt down on his knees.

"Be careful Peter." Maggie told him.

"Oh Peter, I love you!" Jane exclaimed in a high and dreamy overdramatic voice as she placed her hands over her chest as Cassie giggled but everyone else simply ignored them while Peter started crawling through the gap few moments later he was on the other side.

"Alright Maggie, it's your turn. Kneel down and give me your hand." He told her as Maggie ran over to the door. She got down on her knees and started to crawl before she reached her hand up and allowed him to help her to her feet. Then he called Nathan over and it was his turn, then Jane's, and finally Cassie's.

"Well," Maggie began as she stepped out onto the doorstep. "you know what they say, every adventure begins with the first step." She said.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Jane said sarcastically in a mocking manner.

"Did I miss something or do you have a problem with me?" Maggie questioned as she touched her chest. "Because if I did something wrong to offend you then I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright, don't mind her. She's just a brat." Peter told her.

"Hey!" Jane protested. "I am not!" she whined.

"Well then stop acting like one and leave her alone." He told her.

"Alright, so now what?" she asked him.

"We have to get moving. The sooner we make it to the TARDIS the sooner we become ourselves again." He said.

"Well alright, I just hope you know what you're doing." Jane said as they hopped down the steps.

"I'm a time lord, of course I do." He told her. "I mean I should, shouldn't I?" he questioned nervously.

"Well, I have faith in you anyway." Maggie said.

"Me too!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Look, I hate to interrupt this sentimental heartfelt moment or whatever this is, but it looks like we've got a problem. And it has four legs and a tail and its coming this way." Jane said when suddenly Angel came out of the bushes licking her lips.

"She looks hungry." Cassie said worriedly with a gulp. "She wouldn't actually eat us would she? I mean we're her owners." She said.

"Yeah but right now we're about the size of chipmunks." Jane said. "And you know that she's a mighty fine hunter when it comes to them." She told her.

"Yikes!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Jane knock it off you're scaring her! Besides we'll be fine just as long as she doesn't see us." Peter said.

"Uh yeah, you're a little too late for that." Maggie began anxiously as she felt her heart speed up against her chest and her eyes widened with astonishment and disbelief while her body began to tremble with fear as the feline slowly stalked towards them with a low meow.

"Alright then, scratch that last part. Run!" he cried as he grabbed ahold of her hand and all five of them started to run faster than they ever had in their lives. The cat gave a loud yowl before starting to chase after them.

"Got any other bright ideas?" Maggie questioned him as he caught sight of the bushes.

"Yes, this way! Quick!" he cried as they both ran inside them with the other chasing after them.

"What_ good_ is_ that_ going_ to_ do?" Cassie questioned breathing heavily while bending over to catch her breath. However her question was suddenly answered when Angel lunged her paw out at them only to find it being caught on top of a thorn. The cat let out a painful yowl as she pricked herself before she sped away.

"Aww,.." Maggie began. "the poor thing."

"She'll be alright, Dad will help her." Peter reassured her. "But at least we're safe." He said.

"Uh, you might want to hold that thought." Jane said as she backed away nervously while her eyes started to grow larger. That's when everyone else saw what was making her so afraid. For slithering on the ground in front of them was a large hissing serpent. "Cryptic!" Jane screeched when she finally found her voice again and pointed down at it.

"Shush!" Peter snapped inside a whisper as he quickly covered her mouth. "It'll hear you." He told her but it was already too late. The computer generated creature sat up and hissed at them glaring at them with its glowing demonic eyes and opening its mouth hungrily as its tongue swished back and forth inside of it. They quickly broke free of the bush and started running further and further into the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Clara Learns The Truth

Angel raced through the door with something caught in her paw. "What happened to the cat?" Mickey wondered.

"It looks like she's bleeding." Martha said.

"Hold on, I'll take a look at her." I said as I bent down and picked her up. "Looks like she's been messing around with a prickerbush." I said as she tried to break free of my arms. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay still a moment and I'll get it." I told her before I pulled it out. "There you go, now that's better isn't it?" I questioned before I set her back down on the floor.

"Shouldn't you bandage her up first?" Martha asked.

"Nah, the blood's practically dried up. I'm just starting to worry about the kids. I mean it feels like it's been forever and I wonder what could be taking them so long." I said.

"You don't think that the machine shrunk all of them do you?" Martha questioned.

"I dunno, I hope not." I said.

"Well it sort of fits since none of them has come back yet." Mickey pointed out.

"Oh my God, what if we accidentally stepped on them?" Martha wondered as I thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think we have. I don't think that they're inside this house anymore." I began.

"Why do you think that?" Mickey asked me.

"The very first thing I told Peter is that the TARDIS recognizes DNA, I'll bet you anything that's where they're going." I told him.

"Well, what are we going to do about it then?" Mickey questioned.

"The only thing we can do, which is hope and pray that they make it."

Meanwhile Cassie felt as though she was slowing the rest of the group down. "Hold on." Peter began as he stopped and turned to look behind him. "We're stopping." He said.

"Again?" Jane questioned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I am _so_ tired and I want to go to bed." She said.

"She has a point, we have a busy day ahead of us so we should probably rest up so that we can have enough energy tomorrow. I want to make it by Sunday so that we'll be able to go back to school the next day." Peter said.

"Uh are you sick? You hate school." Jane said.

"I know, but Dad's going to be our new basketball coach and I'm really looking forward to it. We'll camp here for the night." He said.

"How can we when there's nothing to sleep _in_?" Jane wondered.

"Of course there is, you just got to use your imagination. Look, the answer's right in front of you." He told her as he picked a leaf up off the ground. "You see, there's our sleeping bags." He said before he set it back down.

"What about my nightlight? I never go to sleep without it." Cassie said worriedly.

"We'll make a fire. Jane come with me and we'll gather up some wood. Nathan stay here with Maggie and Cassie." Peter told them.

"Why do _I_ have to come with you?" Jane questioned.

"Because I've spent the first decade of my rather long life with you and I know you enough to know that I can't trust you not to go wandering off." He told her. "Now c'mon." he said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" she cried. "But if we run into any cryptics I'm blaming you." She told him.

"Fair enough, now let's go." He told her.

 _….._

I laid awake inside my bed realizing that I couldn't get to sleep if I tried. I was too worried about my children. What was worse was that I didn't get a chance to tell them that I was going out with Clara again tomorrow night so that I could tell her about the coaching position, but when she showed up on my doorstep the next morning saying that she couldn't go because her brother was ill, I couldn't say that I was disappointed.

"Oh gee, umm,.. that's horrible." I told her as I held the door open for her. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well maybe we can go tomorrow night instead." She suggested.

"Uh wouldn't you rather wait until he was out of the hospital?" I questioned her.

"Well I suppose so,.." she began. "is everything alright? You look kind of pale." She said. "And it seems rather quiet around here." She realized as she strained her neck inside to see. "Where are the kids?" she asked me.

"Uh, I dunno. They're probably just playing out in the yard." I said with a shrug.

"No they're not. I don't see them." She told me.

"Well then maybe they're in the woods who knows?"

"Well shouldn't you know where your own children are?" she questioned me. "Why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I want the truth!" she snapped.

"Alright fine, Cassie built a shrinking machine for her science class but she accidentally shrunk herself and the rest of the kids in the process." I told her.

"Ha! That's a good one." She told me as she stifled a laugh. "You'd make a good comedian."

"I'm not joking, it's true. Listen Clara, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm an alien, and so is Peter, and Jane and Cassie. I came from the planet Gallifrey in my spaceship the TARDIS and I'm almost a thousand years old." I told her.

"But that's impossible." She said. "Space aliens don't exist."

"Oh really? Then what do you call that?" I asked her as I pointed over to the blue box a crossed the street. She quickly spun around and gave a small gasp.

"That's a phone booth isn't it?" she wondered.

"No, it's the TARDIS, or to put it simply,.. a time machine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Memories

 _Alright since this story is becoming quite a bit longer than I originally imagined, it will be written in three parts instead and the third will indeed be the last, so I hope you're enjoying it so far and enjoy the last part of it!_

"Here we are, the TARDIS." I said as Clara stepped inside of it behind me. "This is it? It's _huge_ in here." She said as she started to look around.

"I know, that's because it's bigger on the inside." I told her.

"And you can really go anywhere in time that you want to?" she asked me.

"Yes, anywhere." I told her with a nod as she smiled at me.

"I got to admit that's pretty cool." She said.

"Rose thought so too. That's how I met her, she was one of my companions." I told her as I secretly started to reminisce inside my mind.

 _"I'll be off then shall I? Unless I dunno, you want to come with me."_ The words echoed throughout my mind as envisioned Rose running towards the TARDIS eagerly full of excitement.

"You really do miss her don't you?" Clara questioned me with pure sympathy inside her eyes.

"She was the love of my life, and the only girl that I ever truly fell in love with." I told her.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'm curious, how did she die?" she asked me.

"She was murdered. By a class of aliens called the Daleks. She was a victim of their arsonary." I told her.

"Oh Doctor, I am so sorry. For you and your family." She said.

"Thanks Clara I appreciate that, but you're not the one who stole her life away from her and from me. It was the Daleks, and one of these days I'll make them pay." I told her.

"Doctor, I know you're upset and I don't blame you, but revenge isn't the answer." She told me.

"So what then!? You just want me to sit here on my ass and forget what they did to her!? I loved her with all my heart and it just isn't fair!" I hollered as I felt my voice start to crack and tremble. "It just isn't." I said shakily with a sniff before she pulled me into a hug and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I know how you feel remember? I've been there before, I know it hurts." She began reassuring me soothingly. "But you just got to remember that she's in a better place now. And she's watching over you and your children, and that's how I know that they're going to be alright." She began before we broke out of the embrace. "Cause they've got a guardian angel looking out for them now." She told me softly as she gazed at me lovingly with a warm smile.

"Thanks," I began with a sniff before I ran my hand down my face. "I needed that. But you know that I just realized I should have said that I loved her with both my hearts instead." I told her with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned.

"I forgot to tell you I have more than one heart, I have two." I said as she just simply stared at me with bewilderment and disbelief with her mouth gaped open.

 _…_

Cassie slowly sat up on top of her leaf and started to yawn and gave out a great big morning stretch. She looked at everyone else and realized that she was the first one awake. That's when she also realized that they had left out a major detail in their plan. "Uh oh." She whispered as she started jiggling around. "I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Well I guess since I don't have a toilet I'll go behind the tree." She said as she got up. If she had to go out in the woods she would at _least_ make sure that it was in private. "Ah, that feels better." She said when she finished doing her business when suddenly she bumped into a glowing creature and gave a sudden shriek. "Cryptic!" she yelled as she started to run away but instead found herself tumbling over onto the ground scaring the creature.

When she looked up she realized that its wings were fluttering, then she realized that it wasn't a cryptic at all but instead a tiny fairy. Well normally it would have been tiny but now it was much larger than her and had golden glowing wings that matched the rest of its body and outfit. It had long brown hair like hair and bright blue eyes and bright red lipstick that matched its slippers.

"Ah hullo there, I'm sorry." She began as she slowly stood back up. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were someone else." She explained. "My name's Cassie, what's your name?" she asked her but the fairy simply just looked at her. "Can't you talk?" she questioned but the fairy remained silent. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to give you a name. How about Rosie?" she suggested as the fairy smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it because I named you after my mother. She's dead though." She said when suddenly Jane woke up.

"Cassie? Who are you talking to?" she asked her sleepily.

"My new friend, her name is Rosie." Cassie responded while Jane finished stretching and opened her eyes. "That's my sister Jane." She told the fairy as she continued hovering in front of her.

"Is that? A fairy?" she questioned her sister with uncertainty.

"Yes, she is. Apparently Daddy was right. I guess fairies really _do_ exist. Do you know Tinkerbell?" Cassie asked her.

"Forget that, ask her if she knows where we can get something to eat. I'm starving!" Jane exclaimed as Rosie's face lit up and she clapped her hands before doing loops inside the air.

"I think she does." Cassie said. "Wait here for a moment while I wake everyone else up alright?" she questioned as Rosie simply nodded as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Peter Nathan Maggie wake up! Breakfast!" she called impatiently as the others started to yawn and groan. When the three of them were fully awake Cassie turned her attention back over to the fairy in front of her.

"Alright Rosie, show us the way!" She said before the fairy smiled and quickly soared away leaving behind a trail of golden dust.

 **End of Part Two**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Rain!

Rose slowly walked out of my bedroom mirror and stood in front of me. "I'm so glad to see you, I'm afraid that I have some bad news." I told her as I explained what happened to the children and that I was worried sick about them.

"It's alright, I already knew." She began. "I've been watching over them this whole entire time." She said.

"Well I'm glad but that's not the worst of it." I began before I picked the remote off of the nightstand and flicked the television set on. It was showing pictures of a bunch of cryptics coming out of computers and laptops a crossed the country and even a crossed the world. Then a blonde haired news reporter that resembled Rose came onto the screen. "Gosh, she looks like she could be your long lost twin." I told her with a grin (although she was much too focused to notice) before I continued to watch the news with her.

"This just in, there are more and more reports coming in of a computer generated insects mysteriously crawling out of their computers in a new virus sweeping the nation and all a crossed the globe. It is yet to be known of what is causing this strange phenomenon but it is still under extreme investigation. And now I turn you to Bill for the weather." She said before I turned it off and set the remote back down.

"That's awful. What are those things?" Rose asked me.

"Cryptics, they were created by The Master himself. And I'm afraid if we don't do something to stop them, the world as we know it might possibly end." I told her. "Now I have a feeling that the only way to do that is to get them through the portal and send them back to where the nightmares exist. Do you know how to do that?" I asked her as she thought for a moment.

"Yes I think I do. Good dreams and bad dreams are like positive and negative. They repel each other. One can't exist without the other. If I stay here until morning then they are sure to go away." She told me as I smiled at her lovingly. "Great, I love that plan." I told her softly before I removed the resurrection ring from my pocket and slid it onto her finger.

"I figured you'd might." She told me as she smiled back at me. "Well, now that we have some free time on our hands," she began as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "care to spend it with me?"

"Well gee, I thought that you would never ask." I told her with a grin in which she returned before we sealed our agreement with a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile our children had been busy following the fairy who finally led them to a beehive. "Mmm, honey." Cassie said as she began licking her lips.

"Yeah, it does look good. But how does Rosie expect that we'll make it all the way up there?" Jane questioned her younger sister. "Especially with all the bees up there buzzing around?"

"You got me there." Cassie admitted sadly as she hung her head. That's when suddenly something else zipped in front of her face. She looked up to see a humming bird in front of her. "Hi." She began. "We're hungry, could you please help us get up to the hive?" she questioned it as the bird continued hovering in front of her. "Do you understand?" she asked it.

The bird nodded in agreement before it turned around and allowed her to climb on its back. "Thank you." She told it gratefully.

"Be careful Cassie." Peter told her.

"I think you mean _bee_ careful." Jane pointed out as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry, I will." Cassie began. "I'll be back in a minute." She said as she finished climbing onto the creature's back before she rode it high up into the air.

"C'mon, you can do it Cassie." Jane said to herself as she watched her sister hover in front of the beehive where all the honeybees were still busy buzzing around unaware of her presence.

"Alright, I'm really, really sorry about this. I know how much you have worked on your hive but you can always make another one." She said as she broke a twig off the branch and started poking at the hive. That's when suddenly the bees stopped and turned to look at her buzzing angrily. "Uh oh." She said to herself as they buzzed in a triumphant charging sound before racing towards her.

"Cassie!" Jane yelled worriedly.

"Cassie run!" Peter called through his cupped hands as they all watched as their sister sped away above their heads before they started running after her and Peter and Maggie grabbed ahold of each other's hands.

"Is she going to be alright?" Maggie questioned him anxiously.

"I sure hope so, she's getting too far ahead of us and I can't see her anymore." He said when suddenly Rosie sped away.

"Don't worry Peter, Rosie will find her and look after her." Maggie reassured him as Jane heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung her head.

"This is all my fault." She said as she slowed down to a stop while everyone else stopped and turned to look back at her.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked her.

"I shouldn't have been so mad at her. After all, I _knew_ she didn't do it on purpose. And I never wanted anything like _this_ to happen." She said as her brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you didn't, and it isn't your fault." He told her. "Don't worry Jane, we'll find her." He reassured her.

That's when suddenly there came a gigantic crack of thunder inside the distance.

" _Please_ tell me that nobody else heard that." Jane said as everyone looked up at the sky and saw that it had gotten dark and cloudy.

"Uh oh." Jane said worriedly when suddenly great humongous drops started falling from the sky.

"RAIN!" Peter hollered on the top of his lungs as they started to run as fast as they could avoiding getting hit by one of raindrops as it struck the ground and thunder continued to roll in the distance while lightning lit up the sky. Jane felt like she was going to burst into tears when suddenly a raindrop fell on top of Maggie and struck her to the ground.

"Oh no! Maggie!" Peter exclaimed as Nathan and Jane started running ahead of them. Peter stopped and looked back at her before he glanced up ahead and saw a red toadstool standing in front of a rock. It looked like a perfect umbrella for them. "Jane! Nathan! See that mushroom over there? Get under it while I go help Maggie." He told them as Jane nodded at him and took Nathan by the hand before the two of them raced under it and Peter turned around to run back for Maggie.

"Maggie," he began before he knelt down next to her. "are you alright?"

"I think so." Maggie began as she slowly woke up and tried to steady her breathing.

"Can you make it?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure." She answered before he picked her up and hoisted her inside his arms.

"Here, let me help you then." He told her as he raced over to the others and set her back down once they were safely under the mushroom.

 _I just wanted to apologize and say sorry about the missing chapter, thanks for my reviewer taking the time to let me know. Here's the real chapter ten! Thanks again for everything you said!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Bedtime Stories

Rose and I laid inside our bed with our arms wrapped around each other continuing to make out. That is until I heard thunder crack, and a flash of lightning a crossed the sky and quickly broke apart from her with my hand still resting upon her breast. "Uh oh, I should have kept the television set on for when they were doing the weather." I said.

"Relax, I'm sure the kids are alright. After all, Peter's with them, and he's just as much your son as he is mine. Which means that he's turning into a great time lord." She told me as I smiled down at her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You're right, I have faith in him. He'll take care of the others I just know it. What would I do without you?" I questioned her as she rested her head upon my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head before resting my chin against it as she started to fall asleep to the sound of my steady breathing and my hearts beating.

A little while later the rain stopped and the sun came out revealing a clear blue sky with puffy white clouds. "Alright is everyone alright?" Peter questioned the others.

"Yes we're fine, but what about Cassie?" Jane wondered although she didn't have to wonder too long because all of a sudden they looked up to see their sister riding on the back of Rosie's wings headed straight towards them giggling and squealing with excitement.

"Cassie!" Nathan exclaimed joyfully.

"Cassie!" Jane echoed as the others started racing towards her after Rosie landed in front of them fluttering her wings. Then she bent over as she allowed the little girl to dismount.

"Thank you." She told her before Peter ran straight over to her and scooped her up inside his arms hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Thank God you're alright, I was so worried about you." He told her.

"Me too." Jane admitted as her younger sister turned to look over at her. "I'm sorry that I was so mad at you. After all, it was only an accident." She said.

"It's alright, I don't blame you." Cassie told her.

"I guess that I was just also upset because of the fact that I'm leaving soon. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm excited about it, but I'm just worried that I'll miss you guys so much and that I won't have any friends." She explained.

"I know how you feel," Nathan began. "I felt exactly the same way before I started school. Then I found out that it really isn't so bad and that if you don't try something new that you'll never know what you're missing out on." He said.

"He's right, besides no matter how many new friends you get, or even if you don't make any, one thing will never change." Cassie began. "You and I will always be sisters forever." She finished.

"Amen to that one." Jane said happily as Cassie giggled and Peter smiled down at them.

"C'mon you guys, let's go get something to eat." He said before he started carrying Cassie away and Maggie smiled up at him as she started to follow them along with everyone else.

 _….._

"I found a place for us to spend the night." Peter said as he walked over to a hole that was inside of a tree trunk.

"Do you think it will hold all of us though?" Maggie asked him.

"It should." He said.

"Just as long as no other animals are living in there." Jane said before she climbed in.

"I don't want to sleep in there, I miss my own bed and Mummy and Daddy. I want to go home." Cassie said sadly with a sniff as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Peter bent down and squatted in front of her as she wiped them away with her arm.

"I know you do and so do I." he began. "We all do. But we just have got to hold on and stick together. Because if we're lucky, we'll get to the TARDIS by tomorrow morning." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned him with another sniff as she smiled a little bit at him.

"I don't see why not." He told her. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story to help you get to sleep?" he questioned as she nodded with a final sniff.

"Yes please." She answered as they both climbed inside the tree hole. Peter sat down Indian style while Cassie laid down next to Jane. "Can you tell us a story about Mummy?" she asked him.

"It just so happens that that is what I was planning to tell you about. You see Mum told me a story about before you were born and I had just turned two and Jane was just a few months old." He began softly. "You see we had just come back from the park and Mum had gotten a special letter inside her letterbox."

 _Flashback_

Rose opened the door holding the envelope inside her hand while The Doctor took Jane out of the pushchair and lifted her up inside his arms before looking over at his wife. "What did you get?" he asked her as she started to tear it open.

"It's a letter from my old high school." She began before she unfolded it and read it to herself. "They're having my reunion next weekend, it will be my seventh one." She responded.

"Well do you want to go?" he asked her as Peter sat down on the floor and started playing with his fire engine that lit up and made noise whenever you pushed it a crossed the carpet.

"What about the kids?" she asked.

"Why not get your mother to watch them?" The Doctor suggested.

"I dunno, Peter has been having some separation anxiety from me lately and Jane is just a baby. I wouldn't want her waking up in a strange house with a strange person." She said.

"I think she'll be alright, I mean she knows who her grandmother is." He began as he adjusted his grip and looked down at the baby inside his arms before kissing the top of her head. "Don't you princess?" he questioned before he looked back up at his wife.

"Besides, we deserve a night alone to ourselves." He told her when suddenly the baby started to cry.

"Well alright, I guess we deserve a break." She said before she walked over to her daughter and took her inside her arms. "C'mon darling, Mummy's going to feed you and then she's going to put you down for your nap." She said as The Doctor watched while she carried the tiny infant away before he squatted down next to Peter.

"Hey son what are you doing down here?" he asked him.

"Playing with my firetwuck." He answered.

"Oh I see well do you want to go outside and play catch while your mummy's taking care of the baby?"

"Mhm." Peter responded with a nod before he stood up and his father grinned down at him before picking him up and quickly planting a kiss on the cheek before carrying him to the door. "You know tonight you and sissy are going over to visit your grandmother." He told him.

 _End of flashback_

"So what happened next?" Cassie asked.

"Well at first I wasn't too happy about the idea and neither was Jane. After all I was too young to understand that I was only spending the night, and Jane just wanted her nappy changed. But after a while I calmed down and Jane got her diaper changed and we were both happy as clams." Peter explained.

"What did you do?" Cassie asked him.

"Well Jane was just a baby so all she did was eat, sleep, cry, and poop. I don't really remember what I did with Grandma, but I know that we had a great time together. I think Mum told me that Grandma put on a puppet show for me and we watched a lot of Barney and Sesame Street videos." He said.

"And what about Mum and Dad?" Jane wondered.

"Well Mum was extremely nervous because she had never gone to any of her high school reunions before, she didn't even attend her senior prom." He explained.

"Why? She was seeing Uncle Mickey back then wasn't she?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah but he was sick and couldn't make it." He told her.

"That would suck, I hope I never miss _my_ senior prom." Jane said.

"That depends on whether or not they have those sort of things at Hogwarts." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot." She admitted.

"Anyway, after her nerves got settled they had a great time together." He said.

 _Flashback_

Rose wore a bright red dress that matched her headband and she also wore bright red sparkling slippers that matched her lipstick and nail polish. She wore a band of white flowers around her wrist that went well with her silvery eyeshadow. She walked into the gymnasium arm in arm with The Doctor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Rose suddenly felt very awkward.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she questioned inside a rather small voice as her husband turned to smile at her with eyes full of love and pure affection.

"Probably because you're the most beautiful sight that they ever saw." He whispered softly before he took her inside his arms as the music (You Were Loved) started playing inside the background as a spotlight hit them while they started waltzing a crossed the room with each other.

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow, that's so romantic." Cassie said dreamily as she breathed a light sigh.

"That is if it really happened that way." Jane pointed out.

"Of course it did! Mummy would never lie!" Cassie snapped angrily with a shake of her head.

"I know, but she could have exaggerated a little bit." Jane told her.

"Alright that's enough you two, it's time to go to sleep." Peter told them as they all said goodnight to each other and drifted off into dreamland.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Attack!

I held Rose close to me while we slept. She had been sound asleep nestled inside my chest when suddenly Shadow started to growl and caused her to wake up. "Doctor," she whispered as she gently shook my shoulder. "Doctor wake up. There's something wrong with the dog." She whispered softly.

"Huh?" I began groggily as I started to sit up and slowly stroked Shadow's fur. "What is it boy? What's wrong? Do you hear something?" I asked him as my mind flashed back to when Peter was a baby and he had alerted us of the cybermen that had broken in. So I knew that if he was acting like this that he had had a good reason.

Shadow continued to growl before he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and raced over to the window. Rose and I exchanged nervous and worried glances before we got up out of bed and ran over towards him as he started to bark. Then the grounded started to shake before it began to rumble. Mickey and Martha raced out of their bedrooms and into ours.

That's when all of a sudden the windowpane broke open and shattered into a million different pieces. Shadow continued to growl and bark as an enormous stinkbug stuck its head inside. "Uh oh," I began.

"Hit the deck!" Mickey cried as we all hurriedly ran out of the room as the creature left its mark as it unleashed its stink like a green bomb exploding inside the house.

"We've got to find the kids!" I exclaimed as I took out my sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door.

"That should be easy when they're only a few inches tall and it's pitch black out here." Mickey said as we ran outside and onto the front steps.

"It's alright, I think I've got an idea." I began as I removed my cellphone from my pocket. "If my hunch is correct Peter's cellphone should still be on him. I've made him promise me never to go anywhere without it just in case of an emergency." I said.

"Well that's perfect then, why didn't you think about that yesterday?" Mickey questioned as I pressed the speed dial button while we watched gigantic spiders, lizards, and beetles stomping down the street. Rose widened her eyes and watched in horror as the phone started to ring.

Meanwhile Peter and the others were slowly waking up as Peter reached down inside his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Hullo?" he answered groggily.

"Hey Peter, it's Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Dad?" he questioned. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, and I need you to tell me where you guys are and fast. I need to get you back to the TARDIS immediately." I told him hurriedly.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked me.

"Who cares!? He's going to get us out of here!" I heard Jane shout excitedly.

"The cryptics are gigantic now and pretty soon_" I began when suddenly I heard an older lady scream down the street and I looked up to see the beetle chewing on the side of her house. "It'll be too late." I finished after I looked back down at the phone.

"Alright well we're down inside the tree at the bottom of the yard." He told me.

"Perfect! Don't go anywhere I'll be right there." I told him before I hung up the phone. "Rose! Mickey! Martha! C'mon guys follow me!" I shouted as I waved my hand back at them and raced a crossed the yard with them chasing after me. Once I got to the tree I bent down on my knees and peeked inside the hole.

"Daddy?" I thought I heard Cassie question as she looked up at me eagerly. "Daddy!" she squealed with excitement and enthusiasm as she got to her feet and ran straight towards the opening along with her older brother and sister.

"Dad! I am _so_ glad to see you." Peter squeaked.

"Alright everyone, the TARDIS isn't that much further away. Climb onto my hand and I'll take you there and return you to your normal sizes." I told them.

"Thank _God_!" Jane exclaimed as she rushed out onto the palm of my hand followed by everyone else. I carefully carried them down to the end of the yard and managed to hop over the ditch without dropping them and then I sprinted a crossed the street and over to the TARDIS. I opened the blue box doors with my sonic screwdriver (with my other hand) and then I carried them inside and set them down on the floor before quickly darting away from them.

Sure enough, a few seconds later they regrew to their original sizes right in front of me. "Daddy!" Cassie cried as I bent down and she flew inside my arms.

I picked her up into the air and embraced her tightly. "Oh Cassie, thank God you're alright." I told her as I kissed her cheek and continued to hug her to my chest before putting an arm around my other two children and hugged them to me. That's when suddenly Rose, Mickey, and Martha stepped inside.

"Mummy?" Cassie questioned with uncertainty as she turned to look back at her as she smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"Well I'm really happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The cryptics aren't anything more than horrible nightmares. When the sun comes up they're dust." She explained.

"And just when exactly will that be?" Peter asked her as I looked down at my watch.

"Well the sun rises at seven A.M and it is now five o'clock in the morning." I told him.

"That's just great! We still have two hours! These bastards could eat up half the country by then!" he exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth!" Rose scolded as she pointed her finger at him.

"Sorry Mother." He told her sheepishly.

"I think I've got an idea." Cassie said suddenly.

"Oh great, that's what got us into this mess in the first place." Jane said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Jane, hear me out at least and think like a time lady. If we can't wait until morning then we can shrink them back to their original sizes!" she exclaimed.

"Uh have you _seen_ the size of those things?" she questioned. "Where are we going to get a shrink ray that big for it to work on them all?" she wondered.

"Oh, good point." She admitted sadly.

"If we can't wait until the sun comes up, then why don't we just _make_ it come up then?" Peter suggested.

"But how can we make the sun come up?" Cassie wondered.

"The same way that the resurrection ring was created." He said.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it all later." He began before he walked over to the consoles.

"Uh Peter, what are you doing?" Rose asked him as he pulled back a lever.

"Thinking like a time lord!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; A Proud Father

Before we knew it the TARDIS had lifted us up to space. Now there we were looking over the world. "That's the earth?" Cassie questioned. "Wow, it looks _beautiful_ up here." She said with a breath of astonishment as her mother laughed.

"Yes darling I know." She said.

"So what's the plan?" Jane asked.

"Can I borrow your mirror?" Peter questioned her back.

"Why? Do you have a zit or something?" she asked him.

"No, Cassie you're the scientist in the family why don't you tell her?" he suggested with a grin.

"Oh! Is it because light refracts from the sun?" she questioned him eagerly.

"You got it!" He answered with a grin as Jane handed him her handheld mirror and he aimed it towards the sun and sure enough a few moments later the light bounced off of it and shot a ray of light down at the earth. Down below all the creatures started screeching in pain as one by one they died a most horrible death.

"Well done son, you did it." I told him as I embraced him and patted his shoulders.

"See? I told you that he's growing up to be a rather fine time lord." Rose said with a smile.

"What about me? I was the one who knew the answer." Cassie said sadly.

"And you're growing up to be a rather fine time _lady_." Her mother told her as she smiled at her and Cassie lit up with excitement.

"There's still one thing I don't get though, what does the resurrection ring have to do with any of this?" Jane wondered.

"I can answer that too, he meant with the use of the sun right?" Cassie asked him.

"Right." He answered with a nod.

"I'm tired, can we go home now?" Jane questioned me.

"Yes princess, I think that's a great idea. It's time for all of us to go home." I told her.

 _…_

A few days later we were able to fix Cassie's machine and she was the best in her class so she got to enter it in the science fair. "Mine is going to win, I just know it." She said to herself.

"I wonder be too sure about that _Kelsie_." Tiffany grouched as she stood in the booth beside her.

"It's Cassie you butthead." She said crossly as she shot an angry glare in her direction while I tried to hold the laughter inside of me.

"Now sweetheart that isn't a very nice thing to say." I told her.

"You better listen to your daddy Cassie, or you'll get in twouble!" Tiffany teased.

"Grr!" my daughter growled.

"Cassie," I warned.

"But she's_" Cassie began as she pointed her thumb backwards.

"I know, but you've got to be the better person and ignore her." I told her.

"And as for _you_ ," I began as I turned over to look at the girl next to me. "you better leave my daughter or alone or I'll shrink you to the size of a flea and have you to deal with the dogs and cats biting at you. Do you understand me?" I asked her.

"You couldn't do that." She told me.

"Oh yes he could! This is a shrinking machine." Cassie told her as I raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't beat my science experiment anyway. I figured out a way to talk to animals." She said as she folded her arms crossly and turned her back while we laughed quietly to ourselves and gave each other a high five.

First the judges walked over to Tiffany and judged her. She translated everything that her Border collie Max was saying. Then they walked over to us. "Oh let me see, what do we have here?" one of the older gentlemen questioned.

"It's a shrinking machine. It can shrink anything that you want it to." Cassie said.

"Oh I see, would you demonstrate it for us please?" he asked.

"Certainly," she began. "but you better stand back." She told him as he automatically took a step back and watched as it shrank a notepad before his eyes.

"Very interesting, I think we found our first place winner." He told her as he stuck a blue ribbon to her machine.

"You mean that!? I won? I actually won!?" she exclaimed as he smiled and nodded at her.

"You certainly did, now what would your name be young lady?" he questioned.

"Cassandra Smith, but you can call me Cassie." She said with a grin, and at the moment, I could honestly say that I was a very proud father.


End file.
